Yoneda et al. in European Patent Application No. 18,549 discloses angiotensin converting enzyme inhibitors having a carboxyalkylaminocarbonyl sidechain coupled to the N-atom of tetrahydroisoquinoline. Similarly, Tanabe in Japanese Patent Application No. J55151-555 discloses angiotensin converting enzyme inhibitors where the carboxyaminocarbonyl sidechain is coupled is L-proline. Yoneda et al. in European Patent Application No. 61,745 discloses angiotensin converting enzyme inhibitors having an alkyl or aralkyl substituted carboxyalkylaminocarbonyl sidechain coupled to the N-atom of tetrahydroisoquinoline and Kureha Chem. discloses such sidechains coupled to L-proline in Japanese Patent Application No. J5 8170-752-A.
Patchett et al. in European Patent Application No. 61,684 disclose that various substituted carboxyalkylaminocarbonyl amino and imino acids and esters possess angiotensin converting enzyme inhibition activity. Similarly, Henning et al. in European Patent Application No. 74,070 also disclose that various substituted carboxyalkylaminocarbonyl amino and imino acids and esters possess angiotensin converting enzyme inhibition activity.
Natarajan et al. in Australian Patent Application No. 17,203 disclose that various acylaminoalkanoylaminocarbonyl substituted amino and imino acids and esters possess angiotensin converting enzyme inhibition activity.